The Suarez family spirit
by Lilouth33
Summary: From Lose the boss episode in season 1. Daniel appreciates the Suarez family bond


**T****he Suarez family spirit.**

_From __Lose the boss__ episode in season 1. Daniel appreciates the Suarez family bond._

With him being completely drunk, Betty has brought him to her home in Queens. He was so completely wasted that he didn't even notice that she put him to sleep in her bed. The first thing his hung-over mind could register the next morning was the picture of her graduation and then her little mermaid duvet. He was in such a mess that Betty went to work without him. Daniel was grateful that she has not said anything about his drunkenness and that she was there to take care of him. Betty was a natural care giver and since she considered him her friend, it was only natural for her to take him under her wing. He felt that with her, he could be himself without fear of negative judgment. She had so much faith in him that it inspired in him the need to make great things just to see her large smile of approval.

Then when he tried to go away, Betty father's obliged him to come eat something. But he was too hung-over to eat anything and rushed to the bathroom. Betty's warm and caring attitude and heart obviously was inspired by her family because they never said a word of reproach to him. Betty's father just took care of him with warm drinks and medication. They treated him as he was a member of the family. To thank them in small measure, Daniel bought them a Christmas tree.

Towards the end of the day, he felt a lot better. He had a few conversations with Betty on the phone. His assistant was obviously very frazzled with the extra responsibility she had but she managed like a real professional and once again impressed Daniel with her confidence.

Betty's family has begun to unwrap the Christmas ornaments. They shared anecdotes and laughter about Betty's glitter period, the reindeer from Mr Suarez's late wife, or Hida's straw weaving while pregnant. They were all happy and content and Daniel was observing them with smiles and also envy. They were such a close knit and welcoming family. It was no wonder that Betty turned out so exceptional as she was with such a loving family to support her. Daniel loved his family but this love, good cheer, and welcoming attitude to anyone that passed their home was not really apparent in his family. His father has always been distant rarely showing his emotions to his wife and children, his mother while more warm has not often shown so much love and pride as Hilda did when she looked at her son. Moreover, Alex's death has driven a deeper wedge between the whole family. Daniel has always felt inferior to his older brother mainly because of his father's favouritism of him.

However, the good cheer ended for a while when Hilda's boyfriend and Justin's father tried to get him behave like a "normal kid" by going outside an tossing a ball around. The argument that followed and Santos' departure casted an uneasy silence in the room. Daniel tried to save the situation by asking to Justin advice about the ornament he was making. He didn't reply. A moment later, when Hilda and Justin were in the kitchen, he began apologizing to Mr Suarez for interfering in their private problems. But Mr Suarez did not have it and said he was grateful and that he would make a great father someday. Daniel hoped that if he and Sofia married he would have with her what Betty had with her family. And he hoped that Betty will find someone with the same loving, warm-hearted, care giving qualities that she had. Betty will make a great mother. She has so much love, kindness, comfort to give.

Happily, the silence did not last long when they all started to decorate the tree. Daniel has never done it. His family's Christmas trees was always done by professionals. He discovered for the first time the simple joy of decorating a tree with modest but meaningful ornaments. He felt part of this family and this feeling only increased when Justin gave his own stocking to hang in the tree. Daniel was feeling so well and happy with Betty's family that he suggested that baby Chutney's photoshoot could occur in Betty's house. It went well and Tim and Chloe were delighted and said it reminded them of their childhood. When he went away, the Suarez family said that he was always welcome at their home. Daniel was of a mind to go back every year.

_**Epilogue: Four years later.**_

Daniel didn't marry Sofia who revealed herself as an opportunist only out to make him the subject of an article. Through thick and thin, in joy or sadness, Alex or Alexis's return, his dad's death, building a new Mode magazine, his mother's trial, the revelation of Renee's mental illness and his break up with her, his wife Molly's death and other's little and big events, Betty was always there looking out, encouraging, and caring for him. Their friendship was so strong. He helped her mending her heart after Henry left. What he didn't at first realise that it was his feelings for his assistant and friend has developed into love. When he finally understood his true feelings, he did not act on it immediately. He was afraid to end their friendship by letting out a love that may be one-sided.

Finally, when he confessed his love, he had the joy to be assured of her own love. They dated for a year. Betty has changed a lot in physical sense. She has removed her braces, wore contacts instead. She still loved bright colours but had better fashion sense. She rarely wore black or white. She had cut her hair in a more flattering style. Daniel proposed to Betty, in front of the Suarez's family tree with her and his family watching. Like him, Alexis and his mum had at once been conquered by the Suarez's family and decided to alternate between the Meade's home and the Suarez's home at Christmas. Betty's family had so much love and good cheer that she "put" it in the Meade family. Now a year later after proposing to her, Betty told her husband that she was pregnant. The joy that Daniel felt was too great to be described. They announced the news to their families at Christmas dinner. The future mother was congratulated and hugged. Alexis' boyfriend later asked Daniel if he was ok with him proposing to Alexis. Daniel agreed. Samuel was a great guy who will make his sister's happy. Daniel once more blessed the day that he met Betty and her family. They made him what he was today and brought back his family together.


End file.
